Uresolved Emotions
by Riddikulus-Grin
Summary: Lana Skye is free to feel again, but what she feels for Miles Edgeworth is like nothing she's felt before. Lana/Miles because there's not enough.
1. Prolouge

**I've noticed that Lana and Edgeworth hardly ever get their own story, so I'm writing one. The prolouge is short, but it's just to get a feel of the story. It's rated K for now, but it may go up in future. **

* * *

Lana Skye could finally breath again. Thanks to Phoenix and her sister's help, she was free of the chains wrapped around her by Damon Gant. She had a life to look forward to now.

When Lana smiled for the first time in a long time, at the end of her trial, she could almost feel the use of emotions flooding back into her. She could _feel_ again. She had missed every tedious and unimportant feeling. She could worry about trivial things, get annoyed over useless arguments with her sister, but, best of all, she could smile and laugh at every little thing.

Lana's view on the world had completely changed. She not only had her own feelings, but her feelings towards other people. She felt gratitude towards Phoenix Wright, anger towards Damon Gant, goodwill towards her sister.

But there was another emotion that Lana had difficulty dealing with. The emotion she felt towards Miles Edgeworth.


	2. Avoidance

**I'll admit it. I'm a descrace. It;s taken me far to long to create this chapter. But I have an excuse. My oneshot "The Man With The Lip That's All Twisty Like" took forever to write, and got NO reveiws. Zip-ziltch-zero. I was really proud of it, too, so I was waiting until someone was kind enough to leave a comment before I updated here. No such luck. Oh, and happy easter, everybody!**

* * *

Lana was hopelessly in love with the man. She could not explain what it was that intensified the feelings she felt for Miles. It could have been anything. The way he held himself, his spotless appearance, the gentle melodic quality to his voice, his perfectionism, his deeply serious face. She had no idea. Maybe it was all of them. She didn't know. All she knew is that when she saw him she wanted to throw all professionalism out of the window and embrace him.

And it terrified her.

But something wasn't right. Before the trial, Miles had always been perfectly civil towards Lana - better than she deserved, based on the cold mask she had been forced to wear. Now, however, he would not look her in the eye. He avoided her. He moved away when he saw her.

It hurt. Lana had all these feelings she had been unable to experience for so long, and he would not let her share them. She _wanted _small talk. She _wanted _those little gestures of acknowledgement to each other in the hallway.

She hated the silence, yet she knew how to stop it. It was time to use her powers as Head Prosecutor. "Can you call Miles Edgeworth to my office?" she asked her secretary. She had moved from the office she had shared with Gant into a smaller, carpeted room. The memories of that office were too much to bear.

There was a knock at the door, and Miles Edgeworth walked in, looking slightly nervous, and expression one did not often see on his face. He sat down on the chair opposite hers before saying quickly: "Ms. Skye I am terribly sorry for prosecuting you in that trial. I had no choice in the matter. I know you want to fire me, and I feel awful, but please do not, as it would be terribly unjust."

Lana blinked. She hadn't even thought of that. "Miles, I'm not going to fire you." He visibly relaxed at that statement. Or as relaxed as Miles Edgeworth could be. "I was just wondering why you were avoiding me." Miles was suddenly very interested on the floor. He refused to meet her gaze, worried he would give something away, perhaps? "Miles?" Asked Lana tentatively, "Is something wrong?"

"No." He said stiffly. "Nothing is wrong, but it is, perhaps, a little out-of-place."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Something is slightly skew-whiff. Not in its rightful position."

"What isn't?"

"Me."

"And what on earth do you mean by that statement?" Pouted Lana childishly, fed up of solving the riddles this man was spewing.

"Lana," he started, taking her eyes of the floor and looking straight at her. "It is me who us out of place. You are my superior, and the pull I feel towards you is out of place."

"And... what kind of "pull" are we talking about here?"

"Lana, I have never been able to start afresh. The death of my father and my subsequent living arrangements have never allowed me to live a normal life." Lana nodded, not really sure where he was going by this. "My escape to the states was my big chance to start again, but I was unable. Instead, I busied myself with holding a perfect win record, as my mentor had done. I was nicknamed "Demon prosecutor" for my ruthlessness in court, and I knew I should be proud of the nickname - it was, of course, a sign of recognised success. But I could not shake off the rumours that followed behind me. The whispers. The sly remarks. Now my reputation is standing in the way of a fresh start - a fresh start being exactly what I need." Lana knew he was referring to the case he had been involved in, in which he discovered his mentor was guilty of the killing of his father.

"But what's this got to do with me?"

"Lana, what was the first thing you did after the trial?"

"I thanked Mr. Wright and everyone."

"No, there was something else. Something that left a bigger impression on my mind than I thought possible. Something extraordinarily simple." Lana drew her mind back to jjust after she received an innocent verdict.

"I... smiled."

"Correct. To me it seemed that that one gesture was you starting again. Like all the past didn't matter anymore. That you could finally start living again. I could never do that. And I have been mentally kicking myself for not simply smiling after my own case. For not simply thinking "Never mind. It's all over now anyway." It is for this reason I am drawn to you Lana Skye. You have the courage to do what I couldn't." They sat in silence. Then it clicked.

"But Miles, that doesn't explain everything. There has to be more. A better reason. A reason you would not look at me. A reason that you're out of place. You must tell me the truth Miles!"

Miles Edgeworth said nothing for a long time. He studied her agitated face. Swept her with his gaze. "Everything I have told you is the truth." He said finally. But, it is not the whole truth."

"What is the whole truth then?"

"I'm sorry, but it is not my position to tell you."

* * *

**REVIEW OR YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Suicide?

**Hey guys. I'm so, so, so sorry. I think, of all the gaps in between stories, 4 months has got to be my longest. I can' even begin to explain my guilt. Ah well. Quite a short chapter t help get mysle back into writing. Expect updates every week or so. (no that you'll alway get them that often.) Please review. It doesn't need to take long - a few words can make my day. :)**

* * *

Lana couldn't understand it. In that moment, she had been so sure that... never mind. She was just fantasizing anyway. If she had thought that Miles' actions towards her had been bad before, it was nothing to how he acted now. She hadn't seen him at all since he left her office - strange, as prosecutors tended to see each other all the time. She asked Linda, the woman at the main desk whom Lana got on quite well with, weather she knew anything of the coming and goings of Miles. From what she said it seemed that he was going out of his way to avoid her.

It hurt, but it made her all the more determined to set things right.

She had also been dwelling a lot on what Miles _had _said in her office. It had never occurred to her that Miles was miserable. Yes, he wasn't exactly bounding around the office like a certain Phoenix Wright was, but she had always assumed he was just the serious type. This got her wandering what Miles was like happy. Truly happy. She pictured a relaxed face, the wrinkle between his eyes a thing of the past. He would keep his sarcastic comments he was sure - and he would still smirk a lot -that was part of him. She imagined his smile. It wouldn't be wild and joyful, more of a simple raising of the sides of his mouth, but it would mean so much. She would love him even more then.

It was a weird thing, love. She had never before experienced it, but somehow the minute it happened she knew. It was this longing, this fear that something would happen to him. How everything he did made her want to smile and pine at the same time. It was like an obsession - but maybe more like a drug. Now she wasn't seeing him, it was like she was having withdrawal symptoms. She knew she had to solve things with him, and she knew a way to do it. She would have to tell him how she felt.

It could go one of two ways. The first, preferable, option would be that he would share the feelings - that the pull he felt could really be one of attraction. The second option was the more likely: he wouldn't feel the same way, and things would never be the same between them as they once were. It was terrifying to know it could go either way. It was terrifying to know that it was what she must do.

Lana hesitated at the door, nervous. She knew she had no other option besides continuing the way things were. Taking a deep breath and reading herself for disappointment, she opened the door.

The office was unlocked, and empty. It was working hours and Miles had no case to investigate at the moment - it wasn't lunch hour and she had already been to criminal affairs before coming to his office. Something was wrong.

She hurtled down the stairs again, too worried to even think of taking the elevator. She was going to go and ask Linda where he was. He never took days off. Images flashed into her mind of Miles, ghostly white and deeply ill, lying motionless in a hospital bed, at a crime scene, covered in blood. A small part of her brain scolded her for overreacting, but she didn't stop thundering down the flights of stairs, attracting many startled glances from detectives and prosecutors alike. She had reached the last landing when she ran straight into a nervous bellboy. He winced, but stayed standing.

"Ms. Skye, if you're in a hurry it's normally better to take the lift."

"Miles wasn't in his office." She panted, ignoring his remark. "I was going to see if he took a day off."

"Er, yes, well. I think you better see this. I found it when I went up there myself. I've just been to inform the authorities." He handed her a slightly crumpled piece of paper with a handwritten message on it.

_**Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death. **_

Lana felt her world crash around her, and she fell, surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**I've been thinking of writing a sequel to my story Unlikly Friendship once this is over. What y'all think?**


	4. Depression

**Wow - this was depressing to write. It's not very long but I hope I did ok! I urge you all to reveiw because I only got the one and that made me sad - besides, this is your second-to-last change to, as the next chapter will be the final one. In responce to the one reviewer I did get, I know that the last chapter was easy to predict, but the story fits into that of the game, so it was always going to be obvious what would happen. I find anything even slightly angsty hard to write, so this chapter won't be great. I also just realeased somthing a little sillier, so check it out. (Pearl Fey: Ace Actress and Drama Queen). Anyway, enough rambling! here it is!**

* * *

Ema didn't think that her sister would ever smile again. There had been hope, for a while. She had been sure that her sister was recovering from SL-9. Mr Wright had done his best. Gant was imprisoned, but her sister was still depressed.

It had been a shock for Ema, to say the least, when she returned from Europe to find her sister in such a state. She heard whispers that Miles Edgeworth was dead, but, as far as she knew, her sister and Mr. Edgeworth had never been close. So why did her sister's eyes have a haunted look? Why did she hear sobbing from the next room at night?

Ema wasn't stupid. Sure, she wasn't doing as well in school as she expected, but she knew enough to work out that something must have happened between her sister and Mr. Edgeworth before he committed suicide. A trusted friendship? A secret romance? It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that her sister was in pain, and Ema wasn't going to let her be this time.

Ema woke up to find her sister's bed empty. Hurrying downstairs, she found her white as a sheet, staring at the TV screen. Tears were tricking down her face, and she made no effort to hide them when she realised Ema was in the room.

"_Our main story for today: A woman has been arrested on suspicion of murdering a forty-year-old doctor during a channelling. The Kurian channelling technique supposedly contacts the dead, and so far, the woman is claiming the spirit of the dead was guiding her to do as she did. Famous attorney Phoenix Wright is leading the defence._"

Ema had known her sister for long enough to see what she wanted to do. She also knew that Lana would only be disappointed. "Lana...?" she whispered "They can't bring him back. You can't bring back the dead, that's a scientific fact - I doubt they can even really contact them."

Lana made no effort to correct her sister. She ask how she knew what was wrong, or tell her to go away. It was worse than that. Her face crumpled and she curled into a ball on the sofa, tears flowing fast and thick. Ema rushed over and wrapped her arms around her, letting her cry. When she could weep no more, Lana started to tell her younger sibling everything.

There would be no more secrets between the Skye sisters.

"You know," said Ema as she poured milk over her cornflakes "he could still be alive."

"Don't, Ema." Sighed Lana, rubbing her temples. "The last thing I need is false hope."

"I wouldn't call it false. Scientifically speaking, no body means no proof. He could still be alive, and hiding."

"Please. I can't deal with any of your far-fetched conspiracy theories right now."

"They are _not_ far-fetched!" Ema pouted

"Ema, I stopped believing you at "Micheal Jackson's still among us."."

"yeah, but the others..."

"There is no reason to believe that the milkman is an Interpol agent either."

"I told you! It's obvious that giving out milk is the perfect cover for investigating!"

"Ema, shut up." She didn't mean it. Lana was grateful for Ema adding an air of normality to her life again. After her big opening-up session, Ema suggested they ate breakfast together before Lana went to the office. It was nice, talking about trivial things before her sister bought up Miles again.

"Sorry." Said Ema. "I know you don't want to think about it."

As true as that was, Miles' death was the only thing on Lana's mind as she went to work. She realised how mad her wild plan of going to Kurian was ridiculous. She didn't want an explanation of why he chose suicide. She didn't want to speak to his ghost. She wanted _him_. They say wounds heal over time. They're wrong. Lana's pain would never cease. It was a great, gaping, bloody hole in her heart. If she was lucky she'd learn to deal with it as time passed. She would be able to push it to the back of her mind. It would still be there if she revisited it. It would remain, searing red and painful until she died.

She didn't believe in love at first sight. She didn't believe in soul mates. She used to believe that true love existed. She had always pictured it as something perfect, something beautiful. As it turned out, love was more than the obsession she had thought it was. Love was cruel. It twisted and maimed you and left you with nothing. For the one you loved to be destroyed by his own hand was agony. She couldn't believe that Miles' death could affect her as much as it did. One man's destruction shouldn't cause her own. With that, a flame was lighted inside her.

She wouldn't call it optimism. That was the wrong word. It wasn't a joyous emotion that had sparked in her. It wasn't a new understanding, or the ability to see things clearly. If anything, it clouded her vision more. It was a little flame of anger. A small part of her held Mile Edgeworth responsible for her own misery, and that part of her was _furious_. For such a deep emotion to appear was a miracle, as she had felt nothing but grief for the past few weeks, and it gave her purpose. She wasn't going to just sit down and give up. Her life would continue without the man she loved because she, Lana Skye, would make it.

* * *

**Reveiw, reveiw, review! I don't care how little it is! The button's just there - I want your comments!**


	5. Return

**Final chapter! It's a T now to be on the safe side. I've enjoyed writing it and i hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please consider reading my other stuff if you liked this, and take the poll on my page! thanks for your lovely comments those of you who reviewed. those who didn't... *glare*. **

* * *

Life got better after that. She applied to become a detective because the Prosecutor's Office held to many bad memories. She had experience within the department so it wasn't long before she was back on the crime scene - she was hoping to bump into Mr. Wright on a case, but their paths never crossed. Her workload had increased since she was effectively demoted to detective, but it didn't bother her. A lot to do meant little time to think. When she had a spare moment she found herself thinking of Miles, and she thrust herself into one activity or another to stop the pain from creeping up on her again.

As a detective she spent most of her time at the crime scene or at Criminal Affairs, but occasionally she had to return to the Prosecutor's Office to deliver evidence or paperwork. She hated the visits as they were always filled with sympathetic glances from her once co-workers and sniggers from people she used to be in charge of. Then, of course, there was the overwhelming feeling of grief whenever she passed _his _office. Miles'. Many a time she deluded herself into thinking that the light in the office was on, as if he was inside working. Once or twice she saw a flash of magenta coming round the corner, and fooled herself into believing it would be him, returning, only to be crushed when it turned out to be somebody else. So when she saw a man coming out of his office, she naturally assumed it was another prosecutor, come to claim the office for his or her own. She slowed, unwilling to accept the possibility some definite proof had been found of Miles' death - the office had been preserved until they could be sure that he was not returning.

"Excuse me!" she called to whoever it was "Do you have authorisation to be in there?" The person's head turned. A head of silvery-brown hair, with long bangs at the front.

"Lana?" he said. "What are you doing here? Gumshoe said you'd become a detective!"

"Miles?" she asked weakly. He nodded and opened his arms wide.

"It's me."

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!" She shrieked. Miles' arms dropped to his sides again. "How DARE you come back after all this time and expect me to be_ OK_? Expect me to run into your arms and tell you how happy I am! You _disappeared _Miles! You left a _suicide note_! Do you have any _idea_ what you put me through? You've been out there enjoying yourself I've been stuck here _mourning _you, for God's sake! Every single night I cry because you're gone! I can't pass your office without deluding myself into believing you're back! I even became an effing _DETECTIVE _because I couldn't handle the memories that surfaced when I saw it! I was bloody _depressed_, Miles! My little sister started suggesting I should go see a physiatrist! I thought you _killed yourself_! But you're obviously Not dead, so WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN? Don't give me the "I was thinking" crap because I swear to GOD I will kill you!" She stopped, waiting for an answer. She was panting as though she had run a race and tears were streaming down her face. She had excused her ability to be mad now. The fire that had been burning inside her had run out of fuel. Shaking, she lifted her head to glare at the man who had caused her so much suffering.

"I was in Germany." He said calmly. The corner of his mouth twitched "Thinking."

"What about?" asked Lana stiffly.

"Everything. My father's death, what it meant to be a prosecutor, and..." he hesitated for a moment "You. How I felt about you. Whether you felt the same way. I went back to Germany to think things through. The suicide note wasn't meant to be taken seriously - I just needed to remain undisturbed. I would have done if Wright hadn't got caught up in a case too big for him to handle and needed me to come back to help him out. I still didn't know how you felt. I was informed by Detective Gumshoe that you assumed me dead, and I was reluctant for you to find out that was not to case. I didn't know how you'd react, and I wasn't planning on hurting you further." He smirked. "Now that's not an issue, I need answers. I love you Lana Skye. I've loved you from the minute I met you. Do you feel the same way?"

Lana's bottom lip trembled. Slowly, she nodded her head. Miles Edgeworth smiled a blissful smile of absolute contentment. Miles Edgeworth was a truly happy man at last.

* * *

**OMG I ACTUALLY SWORE IN A FANFICTION! It's my first time! Please, please PLEASE reveiw as it's your last time too. I havn't been getting very many and that makes me sad. You don't even need to log on - any review is good. I want to know what you think! Wasthe ending ok? I didn't want to end in a kiss because it's overused and I always pictured Miles taking things slow (anyone who read my other fics would know that). I also want to know if Lana's outburst was ok. I normally only write fluff and humour. Anything sad or angsty is hard, and i want to know how i did. It's been great fun, all. Bye! (and REVEIW!)**


End file.
